


Conversation with a Ghost

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is powerless against the bond that connects us, it seems. But much as I loved him—indeed, much as I love him still and forever shall—this cannot continue. He must move on, he must let me go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation with a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Watsons_Woes 2015 July Writing Prompts Challenge, amnesty prompt #8: _A Haunted Man. Someone's trying to frighten Watson. Whether it's someone trying to make him doubt himself and cleverly leaving little evidence, or just jumping out and saying "Boo!" is up to you - as is why._
> 
> Well, kinda. Some haunting, but very little frightening. Oops.

I sense his presence hovering over me, but I am not prepared for what I see. 

His face is pale and lined, his eyes are shadowed and sunken. My beloved Watson, greatly altered—a gaunt and hollow imitation of the man he once was.

Nonetheless, he is here. Death is powerless against the bond that connects us, it seems. But much as I loved him—indeed, much as I love him still and forever shall—this cannot continue. He must move on, he must let me go.

Can I communicate with him in this state? I do not know, but it is imperative that I make the attempt.

"Watson."

His expression does not change, he does not move at all.

"John, you hear me, don't you?"

 _Holmes_ , he says, so softly that I cannot hear it, but I know it is my name on his lips. 

"You should not be here. Why have you come?"

_I miss you._

If only I could touch him, hold him once more.

"I miss you as well, my dear boy, more than words can adequately express. But nothing in this world or the next can keep us separated, not permanently. Surely you realise this."

He sighs. _I didn't use to believe in an afterlife, you know._

"You always did try to reason from insufficient data," I say, gently, fondly, sadly. "And now?"

 _Now... I have no choice, do I? I must believe in it._ Determination brings light to his eyes and grim conviction to his voice. _We **will** be together again, someday._

"Yes, we will. I give you my word, John."

He nods. _Until then_ , he brushes his fingers against my headstone, _rest in peace, my love._

Leaning heavily against his cane, Watson turns and walks away. His steps are slow and halting, but his back is straight and his head is held high. His grief is no longer an unbearable burden, and for that I am grateful.

He will not return to this place, not until his own time comes and he is laid next to me, never to leave my side again. And that is as it should be. The living should not haunt the dead. One ghost at my grave is quite enough.


End file.
